Swing
by fantasy77
Summary: This is a Diwan Fic. It's just a oneshot about what Diwan might have been like when she was younger. Its my first Skyland fic so please be nice!


**Ok this is my first Skyland fic soo please be nice to me. I hope you enjoy it.**

Swing

The room was cold, it was void of all colour. It was cheerless yet it was home to Diwan. She sighed as she put her bag on a chair. It was as lifeless as her life. All she wanted to do was to go to bed and sleep but she had her responsibilities. She walked to her desk where all her paperwork was sitting. Diwan sighed as she put a hand to her cheek.

She sat down and began to work through it but thoughts kept disturbing her mind. No more like bubbles. Each thought was a bubble. One came up and Diwan stopped her paperwork and let the thought flow to the front of her mind...

_A nine year old Diwan was rushing to the park so that she could play on the swings. She loved the swings because she could imagine she was flying. She could imagine she was free, free from her Guardians and so called 'friends'. To be just who she wanted to be._

_Diwan turned the corner and got to the play ground. She smiled as she say a butterfly passed her on her way to the swings. She wanted to be like the butterfly. To be able to see everything and go where she wanted to. _

_On she walked. She suddenly stopped as she saw these big boys picking on a little puppy dog. She got angry,_

_"Leave the poor doggie alone!" She yelled at them. "What did it ever do to you?"_

_The gang turned around and saw this little girl there shaking, though they misinterpreted, they had thought she was scared. She wasn't. She was full of rage._

_"Aww look at the lil pip squeak! Trying to be brave, look at her shaking." One of the boys leered at her._

_Diwan took a step forwards. "I'm not a pip squeak, my name is Diwan and I want you leave this dog alone!"_

_"Wow this one has a bite to it! Why don't we teach the lil kid a lesson?" The other boys nodded in agreement. _

_They left the dog and turned towards Diwan. _

_Diwan took a step back. She didn't want to hurt them but she didn't want to be hurt either. She took one look at them and ran._

_As Diwan ran she vowed that she wouldn't pick on people or animals and that she would help for the greater good. The young girl ran on..._

Diwan shook her head sadly as she remembered that memory. She remembered that day soo well. It was the last day of carefree that she had. The next day she had been moved to another lot of Guardians.

Diwan wondered if the park was still there. She snapped out of her thoughts and stood up. She glanced at her paperwork with one look then quickly dismissed it.

She walked briskly out of her home and out to her ship. She was that determind that she didn't even answer any questions that people asked as she walked by. She ignored them. She even ignored Oslo.

Once in her ship she flew. To the place where her memory had taken her. She landed her ship and ran down the ramp.

The place was completely different to what she remembered. In her memory there had been lots of flowers, lots of colours but now it was a wasteland. It was all dead. Diwan's heart plummeted. She walked through the wasteland to the place she was seeking. Her heart flew when she saw it. The swing was still there, after all these years it was still there. Diwan walked up to it then turned and sat down on it. It still worked.

Higher and higher she flew. She shut her eyes as she flew. For one moment she was free! Free of her responsibilities, free of all her problems, she was just free. For the first time in a long time Diwan smiled. It wasn't one of those smiles she gave to the people she worked with everyday, it was a genuine one, an innocent one. For the first time in a long time Diwan was free.

The swing slowed to a stop and Diwan just sat there.

"Diwan! What are you doing sitting there! You have work to do!" Oslo's voice smashed through Diwan's thoughts.

Diwan's smile immediately disappeared and she stood up abruptly. "Yes Sir. I'll get right onto it Sir."

Diwan walked towards Oslo. She followed him out of there. Just as she turned the corner she turned and took one last look them turned and walked away.

The swing was still moving in the breeze, the ground around it may be dead but the memories that it has help create will still go on living.

**Please let me know what you think! I'd really like to know. MY whole point to this fic was to look at Diwan and to find her heart in it. I hope I've achieved it. Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
